Tukar Akun
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Akashi geram. Tahu begini tadi tak usah minta tukar akun. / Oneshoot, AkaKuro, warning inside. For AkaKuroWeek 2016. Mind to RnR?
Jaman sekarang, _booming_ nya menyatakan cinta di Twitter.

Sebut saja jasa penyedia _auto_ -dm Twitter yang dimanfaatkan oleh segelintir orang untuk usaha akun _menfess; mention confess_.

Aturannya si pengirim _menfess_ tidak boleh mengakui dirinya sendiri pada orang yang dituju, sehingga ini jadi semacam surat penggemar rahasia. Terkadang, _menfess_ sering membuat beberapa orang terganggu karena diteror terus menerus oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak mereka kenal. Entah itu serius atau hanya sekedar iseng.

Salah satunya adalah pemuda unyu gemesin satu ini, Kuroko Tetsuya.

..

* * *

 _#MenfessFor_ **fseijuro** _aku suka kamu / fr: fans_

 _#MenfessFor f/s/e/i/j/u/r/o_ I love you but why you choose him _... fr: potek_

 _#MenfessFor fseijuro_ senpie I like you and... I'm jealous with your couple _._

* * *

..

Nah lho, yang dapet menfess kan ehempacarnyaehem. Kenapa malah dia yang marah?

(Inilah maksudnya mengapa sebagian orang terganggu dengan jasa menfess, hm)

" _Menfess_ nya buat Akashi-kun terus. Buat aku kapan," ujarnya kesal seraya meremas ponsel pintar yang tengah ia gunakan untuk berinteraksi dalam jejaring sosial Twitter. Cie jeles.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah notifikasi masuk dalam akunnya.

..

* * *

 _#MenfessFor_ **fkuroko** _aku mau dong jadian sama fseijuro. Fr: -_

* * *

..

..

Wah.

Sendernya minta dibegal.

* * *

 **Tukar Akun**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Romance, Parody

WARNING: Boys-love, **OOC!** , **nista** , **Bahasa tidak baku** , dan segala hal-hal absurd lainnya yang sengaja tak disebutkan demi keamanan dan kenyamanan para pembaca.

 **Tidak suka? Tinggalkan**.

Happy AkaKuroWeek 2016!

* * *

..

..

..

Masih dengan ponsel pintar yang hendak dilempar ke tembok terdekat, Kuroko mengutuk siapapun yang menjadi fans fanatik gila kekasihnya.

Resiko punya pacar yang terkenal ya, gitu. Harus rela melihat kekasih sendiri 'diserang' oleh fans, baik dalam kehidupan nyata maupun dalam dunia maya. Awalnya ia masih menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Bukankah wajar jika seorang fans menyampaikan kekagumannya terhadap idola mereka? Tetapi _menfess_ yang akhir-akhir ini berseliweran memenuhi _timeline_ nya sangat mengganggu.

Ya, _menfess_ - _menfess_ tadi contohnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika _scroll timeline_ atas-bawah sebagian besar isinya _menfess_ yang ditujukan untuk kekasihmu. KEKASIHMU.

Kuroko galau. Kuroko jeles. Kuroko lelah.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat menfess yang mencantumkan _username_ nya atau _username_ Akashi tanpa menandai salah satunya.

..

* * *

 _#MenfessFor fseijuro kapan putus?_

 _#MenfessFor fseijuro bisa tinggalin sebentar gak fkuroko nya?_

 _#MenfessFor fkuroko halo aku fansnya kekasihmu. Maaf ya._

* * *

..

 _Tiada kata maaf bagimu!_

―Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun, lelah dengan _menfess no mention*_.

Dari sekian banyak fans Akashi, _gak ada yang ngefans sama dirinya, gitu_?!

..

* * *

 _#MenfessFor_ **fkuroko** _pengen dong sesekali tukeran sama kamu..._

..

* * *

Ini, minta dikurban.

..

..

..

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 _Menfessnya sangat mengganggu_

Reply . retweet . favorite

* * *

..

Setelah membuat _tweet_ itu, Kuroko merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Membiarkan ponselnya bergetar akibat notifikasi yang masuk ke akunnya. Biarlah, ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Pusing pala Tetsu.

Tiba-tiba suara nada dering menyapa pendengarannya; tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan malas ia menerimanya tanpa melihat nama penelepon. " _Moshi moshi_?"

("Tetsuya, apa kau _on_ Twitter hari ini?")

Kuroko langsung bangun.

"Iya. Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Ia berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. Walau keadaannya sekarang jauh dari kata tenang. Biasa, _menfess_.

("Aku sedang bosan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar akun?")

Perlu diingat, Akashi dan Kuroko adalah pasangan yang sudah saling melekat satu sama lain. Jadi tak heran jika mereka saling mengetahui _password_ akun masing-masing. Jika bukan salah satu yang meminta untuk bertukar akun, mereka tak akan mengacaukan akun masing-masing hanya karena kurang kerjaan atau sekedar iseng.

(Untuk dua kata yang terakhir lumayan berlaku untuk Kuroko seorang.)

Ah... ia punya ide~

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Mari bertukar akun sampai..." ia melirik pada jam analog yang terpasang di atas meja nakas. Pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin keseruan ini akan berlanjut sampai besok pagi, fufufu. "...jam tiga. Mau?"

Nun jauh disana―di rumahnya, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Merasakan firasat buruk yang mungkin akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

("Baiklah kalau begitu.")

..

..

..

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 _Halo, ini fkuroko._

Reply . retweet . favorite

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 _Hm, sepertinya berhasil._

Reply . retweet . favorite

* * *

..

Sip, mereka berhasil _log in_ ke akun masing-masing. Peraturannya, mereka boleh menggunakan akun dengan sesuka hati, asal tidak _bash_ seseorang, bahkan _menfess_ sekalipun―peraturan yang dikeluarkan dan disetujui oleh Akashi dengan tujuan agar tak menimbulkan keributan.

(Tujuan lainnya agar Akashi tidak kehilangan fans-fans tercintanya. Ehem. Karena kalian belum tahu bagaimana 'hancurnya' _image_ seorang Akashi Seijuurou di Twitter bila kekasihnya itu yang mengendalikan akunnya.)

"Nah, ayo kita mulai, Akashi-kun."

..

..

..

Kuroko mulai menjelajahi seluruh isi akun itu. Pertama-tama dari notifikasi.

..

* * *

Midorima Shintaro **Green_Shooter**

 **fseijuro** _apa kau tak terganggu dengan menfess itu nanodayo? B-bukan berarti aku peduli!_

Reply . retweet . favorite

* * *

..

 _Tsundere_ , batin Kuroko. Ia memilih untuk membalas mention itu,

Dengan senista-nistanya.

..

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 _Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Shintarou. Aku sayank kamoeh tapi aku lebih sayang sama Tetsuya mwah ;*_

Quote from Midorima Shintaro **Green_Shooter**

 **fseijuro** _apa kau tak terganggu dengan menfess itu nanodayo? B-bukan berarti aku peduli!_

* * *

..

Satu _timeline_ heboh, Kuroko senyum-senyum nista dalam hati.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sang kekasih yang sedang asyik menjelajahi akun pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

..

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 **fseijuro** _Tetsuya, jangan macam-macam._

Reply . retweet . favorite

* * *

..

Akashi geram. Tahu begini tadi tak usah minta tukar akun. Nasib, nasib. Fansnya mungkin sedang membicarakan dirinya di luar sana.

..

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 **fseijuro** _Tetsuya, jangan macam-macam._

(reply)

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 **fkuroko** _kenapa? Ini menyenangkan :3_

(reply)

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 **fseijuro** _Itu menjijikkan. Hentikan_ emoticon _itu._

(reply)

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 **fkuroko** _kalau begitu aku akan gunakan ini o3o)_

(reply)

Kuroko Tetsuya **fkuroko**

 **fseijuro** _wtf―Tetsuya, hentikan!_

(reply)

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 **fkuroko** _tidak mau o3o)~ o3o)~ o3o)~_

* * *

..

Penghancuran nama baik, tetapi Kuroko tidak peduli.

"Maaf untuk seluruh fans Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian notifikasi akun Akashi dibanjiri oleh menfess dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

Ada yang tidak percaya.

( _#MenfessFor_ **fseijuro** _Akashi-senpai ternyata..._ )

Ada yang marah-marah ala pms tidak jelas

( _#MenfessFor_ **fseijuro** _HEH NGAPAIN BAJAK AKUN AKASHI-SENPAI?! BALIKIN KE ORANGNYA! GUE SANTET LU_ )

Ada yang terhibur.

( _#MenfessFor Plis gue gak bisa berhenti ngakak liat tweet buatan fkuroko di akunnya fseijuro :v_ )

Ada yang... err apa ya. Gila mungkin.

( _#MenfessFor_ **fseijuro** _TETSU GELO* SIAH ANJAAAYY HAHA LANJUUUTT~!_ )

Kuroko tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Akashi ingin sekali meggunting layar PC yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tidak tahan akan kenistaan kekasihnya yang sudah mencapai stadium enam.

..

..

..

* * *

Takao Kazunari **HawkTakao**

 _Lagi-lagi Green_Shooter menolakku... SHIN-CHAN SAKITNYA TUH DISINI_

Reply . 2 retweet . favorite

* * *

..

Kuroko menghela nafas bosan. Tak ada yang menarik minatnya karena _timeline_ akun sang kekasih begitu deras untuk dibaca satu-persatu. Tetapi melihat postingan _tweet_ sang _point guard_ Shuutoku itu... ah dia punya ide lagi.

Daripada bosan, lebih baik _jbjb*_ tweet orang.

..

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 _SAKITNYA TUH DISINI DI DALAM HATIKU~~ SINI SEI OBATIN HATINYA KAZU SAYANK 3 3 3_

Quote-tweet from Takao Kazunari _HawkTakao_

 _Lagi-lagi Green_Shooter menolakku... nanodayo. SHIN-CHAN SAKITNYA TUH DISINI_

* * *

H Koutaro **Rakuzan_Hayama**

 _DANGDUT YOOOKKK_

 _DI GEBOK GEBOK MUJAIR_

 _NANG NING NUNG /555_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 _GAMAU PULAANG MAUNYA DIGOYAANG_

 _AASSEEEEKK TARIK MAANG_

Quote-tweet from H Koutaro **Rakuzan_Hayama**

 _DANGDUT YOOOKKK_

* * *

..

..

..

Akashi langsung mencabut kabel PC yang terhubung dari stopkontaknya. Memutuskan untuk menelepon dan memprotes Kuroko yang sedang menistakan akunnya. Pusing pala Sei. Sei tuh gak bisa diginiin.

(" _Moshi_ ―")

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan pada akunku?!" Akashi langsung memotong salam Kuroko saking kesalnya. Minta dicium, mungkin.

("Aku hanya memainkannya, Akashi-kun.") Suara inosen menjawab dari lawan bicara. Akashi tahu kekasihnya mencoba sok innocent. Kode minta dianu?

Akashi menghela nafas. ' _Sabar, sabar. Minggu depan gue ke Tokyo, jadi bisa nganu sepuasnya sama dia_ ,' batinnya nista. "Jangan. Nistakan. Akunku. Ini. Perintah."

("...baiklah, Akashi-kun.")

Setelahnya Akashi langsung memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Kejam memang, tapi biarlah. Sei capek. Sei lelah. Sei gak bisa diginiin sama kekasihnya yang dari luar tampak unyu unyu emeshin ternyata di dalamnya nista pangkat sepuluh.

..

..

..

Kuroko ngakak―dalam hati. Aslinya sih dia lagi pasang muka tahan ketawa―jangan dibayangkan. Serius, jangan― setelah Akashi meneleponnya.

Menyesal? Tidak. Untuk apa ia menyesal telah menghancurkan image seorang Akashi Seijuurou di akun Twitternya? Ayolah, sesekali kekasihnya itu butuh _refreshing_. Jangan datar dan arogan terus, kan tidak seru jadinya.

Akashi harus merasakan menjadi orang ' _gelo_ '* semasa hidupnya, walau hanya sekali.

Kuroko kembali mengetikkan nomor telepon sang kekasih, berniat menghubunginya lagi dan meminta maaf.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif._ "

Ia mengernyitkan alis. Heran, biasanya jarang seperti ini. Apa Akashi benar-benar marah padanya...

..

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **fseijuro**

 _Udah ah nistanya. Kasihan Akashi-kun._

 _Oke, saya fkuroko log out._

 _DADAH AI LAV YU EPERIBADEH!_

Reply . 34 retweet . 2 favorite

* * *

..

..

..

Di akhir pun sempat saja nista.

Kuroko mematikan PC, lalu menelepon sang kekasih yang sepertinya masih merajuk. Apa ia memang keterlaluan?

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya sebagai pelampiasan melihat isi notifikasi Akashi yang penuh dengan berbagai menfess padanya. Salahkah jika Kuroko berlaku posesif, hanya kali ini saja?

Pemuda bersurai langit biru itu menghela napas. Ponselnya diletakkan di samping kepala; pasrah karena sudah lima _missed call_ dilakukan, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Ya, ia siap jika seandainya Akashi mendiamkannya selama satu minggu―atau bahkan satu bulan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah salahnya.

Hendak memejamkan mata, pemuda itu terkejut oleh dering ponsel yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Cepat-cepat diangkatnya tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon.

("Tetsuya, sudah tidur?")

Suara ini... "Akashi-kun?"

("Kukira kau sudah tidur.") Akashi berdehem sekali. ("Maaf, tadi ponselku kehabisan baterai, dan PC terpaksa kumatikan. Sudah kulog out akunmu.")

"Tak apa." Hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kuroko melemas. Sepertinya Akashi tidak marah. Mungkin. "Akashi-kun... tidak marah?"

Diam sesaat. Kuroko memejamkan mata, mungkin Akashi sedang tersinggung di sana.

("Untuk apa.")

 _...Eh?_

("Untuk apa marah padamu.") Kuroko bisa mendengar dengusan pelan yang dihela sang pemuda _crimson_. ("Mungkin karena _menfess_ yang hampir setiap hari masuk ke notifikasi, jadi Tetsuya cemburu dan sengaja menjatuhkan _image_ ku, begitu?")

Diam sesaat, setelahnya rona merah yang amat tipis menjalar pada pipinya. "Aku tidak cemburu."

("Tsun.")

"Tidak―" Ah, masa.

("Kuanggap itu sebagai ya.")

"Terserah."

("Jadi,") Akashi merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. ("Sebaiknya aku membuat akun baru untuk bisa berinteraksi hanya denganmu, dan beberapa orang lainnya.")

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Pilihan yang tepat. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menagih _password_ akun baru itu serta menguncinya agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat isi _mention_ dan _tweet_ nya. "Baiklah."

("Nah, selamat―pagi. Tidurlah. Minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu. _Oyasumi_.")

Diliriknya jam di atas nakas. Pukul 5 pagi. Pantas saja. Kuroko tiba-tiba mengantuk. "Baiklah. _Oyasuminasai_. Akashi-kun juga harus tidur."

Sambungan diputus sepihak olehnya, dan Kuroko tidur dengan nyenyak pagi itu.

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

* * *

*) Gelo: (Sunda) Gila

*) jbjb: Bahasa gaul/? dari kata 'nimbrung'

*) Menfess no mention: Menfess yang nama usernamenya dicantum, tapi tidak memberikan awalan pada username yang dituju. (Semacam feeds/RU di BBM /?)

..

[A/N]

..

 _Happy the last day of AkaKuroWeek 2016_! *english ancur*

Ini fic dari jaman kapan ya, baru dilanjut lagi dengan ending yang maksa dan- humor yang tak kalah maksa juga.

Saya main RP; di mana seseorang berperan menjadi karakter kesayangannya dan berinteraksi dengan karakter lain. Dan ini terinspirasi dari pasangan fenomenal di RP saya, sekaligus menjadi couple kesayangan. ****tetsuya sama ****akashi :') *sensor demi keamanan dan nama baik/?*

Terima kasih telah membaca, dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah menistakan image Akashi di sini. Mau bagaimana lagi, FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman mereka; saat bertukar akun. Dan akun milik Akashi itu memang dinistakan oleh Tetsuya hzhzhz

Silakan nikmati omake di bawah!

* * *

..

..

..

O . M . A . K . E . !

..

* * *

"Maaf menunggu, tadi aku harus merebus air panas dahulu."

"Tak apa. Terima kasih."

Kedua sejoli itu tengah bersantai di kamar Kuroko. Hari Minggu, dan niat Akashi terkabul. Dirinya memang datang ke Tokyo. Selain untuk menyelesaikan urusan dengan salah satu klub basket dari suatu sekolah dalam rangka perencanaan latihan tanding, dirinya tak lupa mengunjungi kediaman sang pacar tercinta.

Kuroko meletakkan dua gelas _ocha_ panas di meja, serta sepiring makanan kecil sebagai teman mengobrol kali ini. Akashi tampak sibuk dengan beberapa _e-mail_ untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota dewan murid sekolahnya yang tengah mengurus berbagai keperluan untuk suatu festival. Maklum saja, ia adalah ketua dewan murid meski masih kelas satu.

"Akashi-kun masih lama?"

"Maaf, sebentar lagi―" dering telepon memotong ucapannya. Dari wakil ketua. Akashi mau tak mau harus mengangkat panggilan karena itu adalah hal yang penting. Ia menghela napas. "Aku permisi dulu."

Sang pemuda crimson beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar guna menyelesaikan urusannya. Lima menit terlewati, namun kekasih tercinta tak kunjung kembali ke kamar. Bosan, ia iseng menjelajah laptop yang digunakan Akashi tadi.

 _E-mail_ baru dalam jumlah hitungan jari masuk, tetapi Kuroko tidak berani membukanya Itu hanyalah _e-mail_ yang diisi oleh rekan-rekan Akashi untuk keperluan sekolah. Namun salah satu _tab_ dengan nama yang ia kenal jelas, membuatnya sedikit memicing.

Twitter.

Kuroko mengklik _tab_ itu. Yang muncul adalah beranda milik Akashi, akun yang baru. Sesuai permintaannya, akun itu dikunci. Kuroko tersenyum tipis―puas.

Namun baru saja _scroll up tweet_ yang masuk, dirinya menemukan _quote tweet_ dari salah satu temannya yang cukup membuatnya sedikit kesal.

..

* * *

Takao Kazunari **HawkTakao**

 _Woah―!_

Quote-tweet from Your Confession! **UrMenfess**

 _#MenfessFor_ **Rakuzan** **4** _Ini... akun barunya fseijuro ya? Ano―aku menyukaimu /_

* * *

..

 _...Sialan._

..

..

..

O . M . A . K . E , END!


End file.
